1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape printing apparatus provided with a half cutter.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a tape printing apparatus provided with a feed unit configured to feed a tape-like member having a printing tape to be printed and a release coated paper adhered to the printing tape, and a cutter unit having a cutter blade configured to move in a width direction of the tape-like member and configured to perform full-cutting and half-cutting, and a tape discharging mechanism having a tape discharge roller configured to move the tape-like member toward a discharging side is known. This tape printing apparatus is configured to prevent the user to pull out the tape-like member during a cutting operation such as the full-cutting and the half-cutting by allowing the tape discharge roller to rotate only after the termination of full-cutting action (see JP-A-2011-131312). The term “full-cutting” means an operation to cut the printing tape and the release coated paper of the tape-like member together. The term “half-cutting” means an operation to cut only one of the printing tape and the release coated paper. In the case where the half cutter configured to perform the half-cutting includes a cutting blade configured to cut into the tape-like member and a blade receiving member configured to receive the cutting blade after cutting, if the cutting blade cutting into the tape-like member moves toward an upstream side or a downstream side of a feeding direction, the tape-like member is moved toward the upstream side or the downstream side of the feeding direction so as to be dragged by the cutting blade.